


An Unexpected Job

by LordLenne



Series: Secret Job AU [3]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Lemon, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: Ninten is tasked to escort Ness and Lucas back to the dorms as usual due to Lucas's night job. However, Ness has one more thing he wants him to help out with. (NessTen focused)





	An Unexpected Job

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

 **Important Note :** Be reminded that all characters involved in this story are at least the age of 18.

**~W~W~W~**

Lucas tilts his head against the window, his eyes quickly shutting. The gentle sounds of the car rolling lulls him further to sleep.

As Ninten pauses the vehicle at a red light, he glances over and grins. “Looks like the star fell asleep.”

Ness leans forward a little and looks over at the blonde, smiling as well. “He did work extra hard tonight.”

“Yeah, from giving lap dances to like, three guys,” Ninten added, scoffing.

The ride back to the campus continued to be a slow and quiet one, but eventually they made it back to the dormitory parking lot. The blonde was still drowsy, and knowing that he would be carried to his room just like times before, he waited for Ness to open the passenger door and lift him out. Ninten closed the door and clicked the lock button on his keys as they walked away.

“You spoil him too much,” Ninten told.

Ness retorted only with a weak shoulder shrug. He walked behind Ninten as he led the way to the dorm through some closed doors, having him open the way for them. Only few people were around to be given the opportunity to question why a handsome man was carrying a skimpy-dressed blonde bridal style through the grounds of the campus and within the dormitory, but thankfully Ness did not have to utter a word to save his pride.

They made it to Ness and Lucas’s shared dorm, and Ninten pulled out the room key from the former’s pocket. He opened the door and they both stepped in, with Ness immediately heading towards one of the beds. He gently laid his boyfriend down and flapped the blanket onto him, making sure he was comfortably warm. The blonde growled softly as he rolled closer to the wall, making room for his lover to roll in.

Ness kneeled and caressed the blonde’s cheek. “I’ll sleep with you after I shower, okay?” he whispered.

Lucas hummed weakly in response, almost sounding like a “whatever.” He continued to lay still, easily falling asleep with the passing of another moment.

Ness stood up and walked to the room door, where Ninten was standing. He blocked the path with his body, leaning against the doorway.

“Not going to join him?” Ninten questioned.

“Not yet,” Ness whispered. He looked to Lucas, making sure he was sleeping peacefully. However, he still used a hand to wall the direction of his voice towards his acquaintance.  “I need a favor from you.”

“What is it?” Ninten whispered back.

Ness twitched his head towards the door, hinting that they should step outside. Ninten stepped back and waited against the wall, watching Ness close the door behind them.

“So?” Ninten continued.

“So,” Ness began. “It’s no big deal if you don’t want to, but…”

“But?” Ninten continued, urging him.

A faint pink laid on Ness’s face, and he cleared his throat. “…Would you be willing to hook up with me? Tonight?”

Ninten’s eyes widened, and he almost stumbled in his spot. “Hook up?” he repeated. He realized how loud he gasped the word, and looked around to make sure no one was nearby. Then, he lowered his voice, “ _With you_? Why?”

“Because I couldn’t get off tonight,” Ness told. “The strip club’s great and all, but it’s really not enough for me. Lucas is asleep, and you’re the only other guy I’m okay with, so…?”

“Well, I don’t mind helping…” Ninten told. “I gotta admit, I’m pretty tense myself too.”

“So you’re fine with it? Just between us?”

“Yeah, sure,” Ninten said nervously. “But won’t Lucas notice you’re gone for too long?”

Ness shook his head. “He’s a deep sleeper, and we both know he’s more worn out than before.”

Ninten nodded, “Well, all right, but where can we do it? Lucas’s brother is sleeping in my room, so…”

“What about your van? We can adjust the backseats and use the room.”

Ninten paused, and then nodded nonchalantly after finding the idea to be worthy. “But… in the parking lot?” Though not opposed to the idea, Ninten was only worried about getting spotted by a coincidental bystander walking into the lot.

“Nah, I know a better place,” Ness waved with one hand. “Still feel like driving?”

“I sure can. Where to?”

The two returned to Ninten’s car, attempting to be discrete about it despite hiding easily under the night. Ness instructed the way towards a secluded area near a park, where no one was around at all.

Ninten drove the vehicle into a small cluster of trees. The only way out was to drive reverse back into the road, but the van was easily hidden by a lot of bushes and leaves. As soon as Ninten turned off the engine, the vehicle lights dimmed, and almost everything around them was pitch black. Once the sounds of a purring vehicle completely ceased, they could only hear the soft lull of a light wind brushing against the leaves.

“This is a pretty nice spot,” Ninten commented, poking his head out the open window. “But you sure we won’t get caught here?”

“Definitely,” Ness answered. “I’ve used this place a couple of times.”

“Oh, _really_?” Ninten inquired, grinning.

“With _Lucas_ ,” Ness added. “We’ve had a couple of quickies here. Though, it was in the bushes—not in my car.”

Ninten chuckled. “Why?”

“Well, look around. It’s pretty kinky, isn’t it?”

Ninten didn’t bother to turn his head around, and smirked back. “I agree with ya’.”

Ninten felt his heart beating rapidly as soon as the silence set in between them. He wasn’t sure if the couple of alcohol shots he had earlier were affecting him now, but he was sure he was groggy due to the fact he was accepting the situation like it was nothing. At first, he reasoned it was genuinely helping a friend without a catch to it, but now he was feeling a little guilty going behind his best friend and his boyfriend’s backs. He looked to Ness—he was still smiling in his seat, as if he didn’t mind doing this at all. Was he just shameless, or did he convince himself he was innocent with a very good reason?

“Well, ready to get in the back?” Ness suddenly asked, breaking Ninten’s thoughts.

Ninten nodded, but remembered it was dark in the car. “…Sure,” he answered quietly, almost breaking his voice with a stutter.

Ness took in a deep breath, letting go of what Ninten assumed to be the same kind of tension he was feeling. As Ness closed the door, Ninten took a quick deep breath himself, felt somewhat more relaxed, and stepped out to walk around. He looked around to make certain that no one was around, and then saw Ness staring at him as he approached.

“You ready?” Ness asked one more time.

Ninten responded by opening the back door and adjusting the hinges of the backseats, allowing for them to be pushed inwards and down. Creating a large, flat surface in half of his car, he crawled in and gestured his companion to come in. Ness hopped in and closed the door behind them, feeling his breaths pacing as fast as his heartbeat. He searched for his friend in the dark but failed, unti Ninten pulled out his phone and activated a special flashlight application that emitted persistent light from the touchscreen. He adjusted it to be dim and not too bright, and set it at a safe location where it wouldn’t be in the way, but gave off plenty of visibility for them.

Neither knew how to start. They were only awkwardly sitting next to each other, staring at different parts of each other’s bodies—coming back to their darkened eyes at times—and fingers fidgeted with each other. Ness grew tired of the silence, and wanted to make sure his friend was as willing as he was. He leaned forward first and pressed his lips to the other dark-haired boy.

Ninten was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but he instinctively responded by pressing his lips back. He felt his lower lip being licked by the tip of a tongue, and let Ness enter his mouth. Ninten let out a series of soft, pleasured whimpers as he found his own tongue fighting with Ness’s. Ninten had then found himself hard-pressed against the interior wall of his vehicle, continuing to accept Ness’s body pushing onto him. Their lips and tongues continued to intertwine for what felt like many minutes, until Ninten gently pushed Ness off for a breather and a few words.

“Hey, Ness?” Ninten began, panting quietly after.

“What?” Ness responded, opening his ears.

“If anyone asks, we were both drunk. Okay?”

Ninten felt his heart beginning to twist when there was no immediate response of agreement. The night was just slowly rolling by peacefully, until Ness laughed in his seat.

“Oh wow,” Ness finally breathed out. “I was going to say the same thing.”

Ninten’s nerves completely calmed when he had heard such a reaction. “Really?”

“Well, yeah,” Ness answered. “I was feeling as nervous as you. I wanted to make sure this was completely just no strings attached. It is, _right_?”

“Yeah!” Ninten exclaimed. “Definitely—sure. We’re just both horny and helping each other.”

“And not a word to anyone, not even our guys?” Ness followed up.

“Of course,” Ninten answered, sighing shortly after. “Well, if Lucas finds out, he probably wouldn’t mind that much.”

“Why’s that?” Ness asked.

“He’s had sex with me before,” Ninten bragged.

“Wow, seriously?” Ness questioned. He saw Ninten nod, and wiped his forehead. “Wow... when?”

“Well, it was just a blow job,” Ninten corrected. “At some glory hole not too far from the strip club. And…" he paused abruptly, thinking about what he was going to admit so easily, "...after we got to know each other more, we may have practiced together.”

“ _Practiced_ , huh?” Ness repeated, his smirk hidden. However, Ninten recognized the snarky tone, and followed up quickly. He grabbed Ness’s arms with both his hands, clawing at the fabric of his sweater slightly.

“So we’re both worrying like idiots,” Ninten stated. “Are we cool now?”

Ness chuckled lightly, and sighed out his relief. “Yeah, we’re cool. So, can we keep going?”

Ninten answered by leaning forward again, pecking Ness’s lips. They moved their lips together passionately again, each giving off their own satisfied hums. Ness pushed Ninten back against the wall again, placing himself in between the latter’s legs. He leaned down and softly kissed his companion on the neck, blowing a couple of hot breaths on him and earning light-pitched whimpers.

Breaking away again, they looked at each other’s shadowed faces just a few inches apart, and they could tell the other was smirking. However, Ninten’s fear was easily masked from plain sight, and Ness only detected it after he felt Ninten’s hands clutching at his torso.

Stuck in place, Ness reached for Ninten’s khaki pants and tugged at them, signaling that he wanted them removed. Ninten relaxed himself and let Ness go, allowing him to begin removing the shorter boy’s shoes. Then, he unbuttoned and unzipped Ninten’s pants, dragging them down and off.

Ninten felt awkward being so exposed to someone that he had only known for only about a week. He didn’t know why, as the first person he bared himself to was his current best friend when they barely knew each other in a random public restroom. Perhaps it was because Ness was overwhelming him—being only the second boy he met to have such a devastating aura—and he hated how he was dominated over so easily, yet at the same time, he could tell it was going to be a very enjoyable time for them both.

As Ninten thought to himself, Ness silently investigated Ninten’s natural build, believing him to be a very attractive nineteen-year old. He tossed Ninten’s pants to the side, followed by his briefs, and then gawked at his visible erection. Ness assumed Ninten was a little bigger than his boyfriend, but shorter than his own, and he confirmed it after beginning to stroke him off and getting a nice, memorable feel of it.

"Ness…" Ninten gasped out nervously.

Ness slowly took the tip into his mouth, and looked up at Ninten. He felt satisfied seeing the younger boy gasp and claw at the leather seat beneath them. Ness then flicked his tongue over the tip, feeling the boy’s body squirm underneath him. Ninten failed to keep himself quiet as Ness finally delved deeper, enough to take most of his length into his mouth without protest. Ness slowly bobbed his head up and down, quietly moaning over Ninten’s cock to send chills of hot excitement up his spine. The younger boy’s sounds continued to emit with low, pleased moans. He ran his fingers through Ness’s hair, trying hard not to dig into his head, and occasionally bucked his hips lightly in earnest. Ness began to bob his head faster and cause the dark-haired boy to squirm with greater agony than before.

When he heard another shriek of his name, Ness pulled himself away to catch his breath. As he let himself rest, he sat back and unbuttoned his own pants, with Ninten shyly staring. Ninten noted the tent pitched behind the boxers, and saw the change in Ness’s expression from laid-back to relieved when he slipped his own underwear off. Ninten’s expression changed too, from watching cautiously to gawking in amazement.

Ninten crawled over closer, as if allured by what he was seeing. He reached out for Ness’s cock, gasping quietly.

“God, you’re huge…” Ninten sounded, slowly stroking his companion’s length, squeezing it a few times.

Ness forced a weak chuckle, placing his forehead against the other boy. “You think you can take it?”

Ninten weakly shook his head, and smiled. “I think I’m going to love it, but… you’re going to be gentle, right?”

Ness remembered he was with a different partner at the moment, and he realized how much it would actually hurt. He softly kissed Ninten’s forehead and reassured him, looking into his eyes.

"I'll be gentle. We don’t need your boyfriend asking why you’re limping in the morning." Ness whispered, and then smirked.

Ninten nodded slowly. “Okay," he muttered. He crawled over to the half point of the van and reached under a seat, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. He tossed off his shirt and then added a small amount to his hands, handed the bottle to Ness, and prepared himself.

“No blow job for me?” Ness questioned innocently.

“As much as I want to try and deep throat that,” Ninten began, licking his lips. He crawled closer to the other boy and placed his legs around Ness’s body. “I think I need to save my energy.”

“Fair enough,” Ness shrugged. He added some lubricant to his hands and stroked his cock for a moment. When he set his hands away, Ninten scooted closer, feeling the older boy’s slick length collide into his own.

“Besides, there can be another time… if you’re still up for it,” Ninten uttered, almost a bit too soft. He looked up at Ness, hoping he heard him.

“I’d like that,” Ness responded, smiling.

“All right.” Ninten nodded and raised himself up slightly with his legs, trying to adjust himself.

Ness understood what his friend was trying to do, and rubbed his thighs to help calm him. “You sure you want to ride me first?” he asked.

“It’ll be easier for me to get used to it,” Ninten told. “Lemme do that, then you can fuck me however you want.”

Ness chuckled, “Okay. Take your time, then.”

“Just don’t get soft on me,” Ninten mentioned, sneering.

“You’ve got a nice ass, it’ll be hard not to.” Ness rubbed his companion’s backside now that it was up in the air, squeezing it a couple of times.

Flattered with a red blush, Ninten zipped his mouth and resumed to position himself. He felt the cold tip of Ness’s length brush against him, and then he lowered himself slowly. He pushed one inch inside, but groaned and let a tear slip from him.

“Oh god…” Ninten gasped out. He pushed more into him, and just about three quarters down, he felt the limits of his interior stretched and prodded at. He took a deep breath, clenching to tease the older boy to help keep him stimulated, and to familiarize his own body with the new size entering him. He raised his body up, and then impaled himself back down, hastening the process.

“You’re doing great,” Ness reassured in between his moans, continuing to rub Ninten’s bare skin to calm him.

Ninten continued moving his body up and down, and eventually, he found himself enjoying most of what Ness had to offer. He knew there was more, in fact, after kissing Ness one more time after pushing himself down, he _wanted_ more. Ninten braced himself with a few deep breaths as he kept riding Ness’s lap in a somewhat uncomfortable position. When he was finally ready, he squeezed his eyes shut, and slid himself down as far as he could, coarsely yelping when he broke his limits.

“Oooh yeah…!” Ness groaned out, bucking his hips just slightly. Both boys took their time adjusting to the new sensations. Ninten dug his nails into the seat ground as he tried to move his body again, gasping loudly each time he felt Ness’s waist strike his backside. He forgot how turned on he became until Ness grabbed his rock-hard cock, stroking it in sync with his movements. When his legs were beginning to wear out, he settled himself down on Ness’s lap and took a few breaths, but was interrupted when Ness leaned forward to kiss him. He welcomed it, however, as their dancing lips and tongue swipes invigorated the younger boy in a different way. Just before Ninten could resume his work, Ness embraced him with his arms and gently pushed forward, catching him just as they fell to the ground.

“My turn,” Ness stated. He softly kissed Ninten on the cheek, and then whispered in his ear. “Just relax and enjoy.”

“All right,” Ninten cooed, smiling.

Ness thrusted his lower body forward, moving at a slow pace and prevent themselves from getting too excited too quickly. Ninten heard Ness’s breath brush against his cheek and ear, and he loved feeling his face so close to his own. He slowly moved his hands to the older boy’s backed and dug his nails lightly each time he felt Ness thrust as deep as he could. Ness lifted his head slightly from Ninten’s shoulder and softly pressed his lips against him again. Ninten whimpered lightly into the kiss to help motivate Ness, but it had the effect of giving himself satisfaction as well. Ness finally hastened his pace, thrusting deep each time.

"Oh, god—!" Ninten cried and clawed heavily at Ness's back.

Ness was caught by surprise by Ninten's sudden state of enjoyment, his moans were louder and he wasn't sure if anyone outside of the car could hear. He especially wondered if the idea of needing to be gentle had been thrown out the window by now. As he thrust harder into Ninten, he had his answer from watching the boy’s face waver with gasps and crunched groans with each push, and he felt so turned on knowing Ninten was enjoying him. Ninten then wrapped his arms around Ness’s neck, pulling him down to his shoulder again and perfectly content with the proximity of their bodies. His legs curled around Ness’s body too, urging him to go faster, harder, deeper—whatever was possible.

"Ness—sss, fuck—!" Ninten moaned, embracing his friend tighter. He loved the feeling of Ness’s monstrous length being inside of him so much, and wished they could keep going for a longer time, but he felt so close to the edge. He didn’t expect to feel so easily fulfilled just by having a slightly longer cock pound him repeatedly, but he found himself barely able to hang on anymore. As his arms dropped, Ness pushed himself upward and repeatedly slammed his body harder and faster, pushing Ninten extremely close.

“Fuck—I’m gonna cum…!” Ninten panted. His breaths were becoming more repetitively coherent and he gripped his own cock, jerking himself with the speed of Ness’s thrusts. He let out so many gasps that he felt light-headed, almost losing his mind with fatigue and bliss. He was too focused on yearning to cum quickly that he didn’t realize Ness was close too, until his moans were becoming more violently unrestrained.

“Cumming too!” Ness groaned through his clenched teeth, and then he bucked just slightly faster than before, enough to push him through. “Ninten—!”

Ninten felt Ness’s body shiver on him as he felt what seemed like a flood of seed burst into him. The older boy’s orgasm ringing through his ears intertwined and almost muted his own moans after a few last strokes with his hand.

“Aaa—!” Ninten huffed loudly and came all over his hand and on Ness’s body.

The two leaned against each other wearily, while Ness still buried himself inside of Ninten. The younger boy’s arms returned to wrap their selves around Ness as they laid silently still, enjoying the warm afterglow of each other’s bodies. Ninten softly smiled to himself as his fingers ran through his friend’s black hair, hoping the tickle would wake him up effortlessly.

Ness smiled as he pulled himself out of Ninten’s cavity, and deeply kissed him one more time. After breaking away, he looked into Ninten’s eyes, and noticed he looked rather worn out.

“You ready to head back?” Ness questioned quietly.

Ninten had already forgotten where they were after getting caught up in the waves of pleasure. He woke up from his dizzy state of refractory quickly, and nodded in response. He mustered up the last amounts of his survival energy and grabbed a small cloth from under a different seat in the van, using it to clean up whatever mess they could off both of them.

After redressing their selves, they made their way back to the dormitory parking lot. As the engine turned off, Ninten opened up his shirt and sniffed at his body, recognizing Ness’s scent.

“God, I reek of cum and of _you_ ,” Ninten told. “Claus is gonna be suspicious.”

“Shower before he can smell you then,” Ness told. “We could use the dorm’s showers instead of our rooms.”

“Good idea.”

Ninten remembered he had a gym bag with two sets of spare clothes—though one of them hadn’t been cleaned since a couple of weeks—along with a towel and body wash. Ness had a bag with the same kind of contents, but had to retrieve it from his vehicle just a few paces away. They headed to the dorm shower and found it empty and available for use so late at night.

Once thoroughly cleaned, they took their time changing their clothes next to each other, inevitably passing charming looks at each other. They had seen each other naked—and done more than that—so there was no point in trying to barricade their current friendship with each other.

“You think you would be cool with a threesome?” Ness asked suddenly as he slipped on his underwear.

“…A threesome?” Ninten questioned. “With who?”

“You, me, and Lucas,” Ness asked. “Well, if you’re up for it.”

“I’ve never had one before,” Ninten answered. He paused shortly, nodding slowly after. “It sounds kind of fun, though.”

“Want me to ask him?” Ness asked. “I’d think he’ll agree if he’s already fucked with you before, though.”

“I’m sure he would,” Ninten stated. “Go ahead, I’d be down for it. Just get me really drunk first so I’ll have a good excuse if I feel weird about it after.”

Ness chuckled. “Sure thing.”

After freshening their selves with clean scents, they made their way back to their room hall with their gym bags on their shoulders. Ness patted Ninten’s back, praising him for his time and good work.

Ness stopped by Ninten’s room door first. Before Ninten attempted to open it, he felt Ness’s hand roost gently on his shoulder.

“You think Claus might be down to make it a foursome?” he whispered.

Ninten blankly stared at Ness. “Wow, you’re a horny guy,” he replied quietly, but jokingly firm.

Ness giggled softly. “Sorry. I just think it’d be more fun since we’re all friends with each other. Though, I guess I need to warm up to Claus more. He seems a little… stuck-up around me.”

“Probably because you’re his brother’s boyfriend,” Ninten told. “And I don’t think he’s going to like knowing you fucked me tonight… not unless he starts being nicer to you, I guess.”

“Aw, sucks,” Ness sighed. “Well, keep it a good secret then.”

“Keep _what_ a good secret?” Ninten reacted, smirking.

Ness clicked his tongue, raising a thumb up. “Got’cha. Good night.” He walked away quietly a few doors down, and opened the door to his shared room. Ninten sighed as he watched him retreat inside, and then looked at his own room door.

Ninten never thought he would ever enjoy hook ups with guys he barely knew, but both Lucas and Ness made him feel differently about the idea. It was a nice refresh to his sexual life, but he still felt a little guilty going behind his boyfriend’s back.

He reconsidered Ness’s suggestion for a group session together: Ness, Lucas, possibly Claus, and himself. Perhaps if he learned about Claus’s feelings about the specific subject, and convince him if needed, then he would have nothing to worry about. After deciding to think about how to make the idea successful at a later time, he entered his room, and snuck into his bed, cuddling up to his deep asleep boyfriend.


End file.
